1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a tool for removing material from a body about the circumference of an aperture through the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary in steam generating plants, and the like, to replace existing boiler tubes. One problem that arises when such boiler tubes are replaced is the difficulty of removing the tubes from the boiler header and preparing the boiler header to receive a replacement tube. The typical method now used consists of first cutting the boiler tube off using a typical metal cutting saw or the like at a location as close to the boiler header as possible, then using an electric arc cutting torch or gouge to cut out the portion of the boiler tube remaining attached to the boiler header and the weld used to attach the boiler tube to the boiler header, and then using a hand grinder to clean up the boiler header. A replacement boiler tube is then welded to the boiler header. It normally requires a trained worker 4 hours or more to properly remove an existing boiler tube and prepare the boiler header to receive a replacement boiler tube using such prior art methods and means. Additionally, such prior art methods and means adversely affect the boiler header by creating excessive heat at or adjacent the boiler header which changes the physical properties of the boiler header adjacent the boiler tube and resulting in possible failure of the boiler header (such boiler headers may cost upwards of $1,000,000.00), etc.